


Now I Do

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless





	

I woke up in the morning and saw he was still sleeping next to me. From deep down inside my heart, I felt very happy.  
I touched his head and brushed his hair with my fingers. I remembered all the time I have spent with him. All those happiness he gave me. And all those cruel reality we faced together.

I touched his cheek and gave him a kiss. Unexpectedly, he was woken up by my kiss.

He greeted me Good Morning and gave his warmest smile to me.  
I pulled him and made him sat on my laps, facing me. I held his hands and looked deep inside his eyes.

_Before,_

_I didn't even know you,_  
_But now I do._  
_Now, I know all of you._

_Before,_  
_I didn't even talk to you,_  
_But now I do._  
_I don’t want to stop talking to you._

_Before,_  
_I didn’t even think about you,_  
_But now I do._  
_Wherever and whenever, I always think of you._  
_I even meet you in my dreams too._

_Before,_  
_I didn't care about you,_  
_But now I do._  
_I cherish every moment I spend with you._  
_I can’t get enough of you._

_Before,_  
_I don’t even care whom you are close to,_  
_But now I do._  
_Just to myself, I want all of you._

_Before,_  
_I didn’t even love you,_  
_But now I really do._

_Now I need you._  
_I don’t want to lose you._  
_Now I love you._

_I love you,_  
_I love you,_  
_From the bottom of my heart, I do._

I kissed his hands and then looked at him. I could see his eyes teared up as I finished saying those words to him. He thanked me while smiling so happily with tears in his eyes.

 _Ah, he looked so beautiful._ I put my hand on his cheek and he touched that hand. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of my hand on him.  
He opened his eyes and then hugged me so tightly. I hugged him back. I smiled.  
And then we kissed.  
Again and again.  
We kissed and kissed,  
like there would be no tomorrow.


End file.
